Ordinary day in Sunnydale
by Ceme
Summary: Well, it`s a..mmh..ordinary day in Sunnydale *g*


[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

  
  
  
  
Buffy felt him before she saw him.These kind things happens so ofthen with her slayer senses.  
She was used to it.  
" Why you don`t just come out? I know you are there.",  
Buffy said and Angel stepped behind the tree to street lamp`s light.  
" Why you always do opposite than I ask you to do? ",  
Buffy said a little bit curious.She wasn`t mad, actully she know that Angel would fallow her.And Angel know so well that she will know that.  
There was nothing suprising about that.  
" I may know something.", Angel said, looked around and then looked again to Buffy.   
" I thought Giles was a walking library ", Buffy said and turned.Angel followed her, couple a steps behind her.   
" He is still pretty young.He haven`t saw, only read about everything."  
" In my eyes he is old.", Buffy said and then she realized what she just said and looked Angel.  
" I`m sorry.I didn`t mean it that way...Well, you know, Giles is old.He look old.And you don`t look.You are...Young and handsome." , She said a little bit flirting sound coming in her voice.  
" Well, um, thanks.I guess."  
" Nobady never can say you are over 200 years old."  
She grinned to Angel.He just looked back, a little smile rose in his lips.  
Buffy signed inside.So close, so far.  
" Don`t be depressed.I like you even if you over 1000 years old.", She said and kissed his lips.Just a softly kiss, but Angel didn`t wanted her go and friendly kiss growned more passionate.  
He put his arms around her.They walked along a dark bulevard like a normal young couple.   
  
[ Couple of nights later...]   
  
" Where were you last night? You waren`t here like you said ", Buffy plained when Angel was just waked up and walked out from his bedroom.He saw Buffy looked him and he felt guilty and looked down.  
" Don`t worry.It wasen`t nothing."'  
" For me it was.Why you don`t tell me where you were going? I worried about you."  
" You know you don`t have to worry for me.", Angel said a little bit odd and sit next to her on couch.Last night he was met one of his sired vampire.He wasen`t even remember her.But it wasn`t important anymore.He had killed her.  
" I know, but I still do that."  
" I`m sorry.", Angel apologiezed.  
Buffy signed." It`s okey.", she said and leaned against him.  
Angel put his arms around her shoulders. " No it`s not okey If I make you feel bad."  
" Please, just shut up.", Buffy said a little smile in her red lips.  
" Buffy..."  
" Shh.", the Slayer said and but her finger on his lips, silenced him.  
" Just shut up.", she said, grinned and kissed him.  
" If you wish so." , he smiled little and answered the kiss.  
" I missed you.", Buffy said when kiss ended.  
" I wasn`t far a away.I am always here when you need me."  
" Always? "  
" Yeah.Always."   
  
A suprised look rose on vampire`s demonic face and he haven`t enought time to say nothing.He just steared at the Slayer when he chainged into dust.  
" It is always so fun.", Buffy said and looked her stike front of her face.  
" Mr.Good-Killer is blunted.", she said.  
" Mr.Good-Killer? "  
" Yeah.Every stike have to have it`s own name.You know, like pets.", Buffy explaned to Angel.They walked along the street.Full-moon shined and Oz was locked on library.Willow was with he.  
Everything looked quite a normal - normal for place where nothing wasn`t so normal.  
" Are you still thinking that demon? ", Angel asked.  
" Yeah.It was a normal, it didn`t look nothing important, but I wondering who -and why- made that hole in it`s chest."  
They had found a killed, powerfull demon`s body last night.  
" Many demons would do that without a reason."  
" Yeah, I know.But there is something...I don`t know, so strange.Why the killer haven`t eaten it? I mean, lately here is have been much of "kill-and-eat"-demons."  
" I don`t know."  
" Neither I am.That just bother me, that`s all."  
" That you don`t know or that you don`t know the reason? "  
She looked him." Some times you just go my nervos." Angel just smiled his charming smile.  
Something screamed.They both turned quickly and looked a red house next to them.  
" There is..."  
" Something, I know.I smell it.", Angel said.Truly something, something strange.Too familar in sort of way.  
Buffy looked Angel.They know each others thoughts just taking a short eye-contact. " I go first.", she said and was gone.  
Angel waited.Buffy wasn`t a normal girl, she was a Slayer and in fact she was stronger than he was.  
But she still can be killed by gun shot.  
The door was open already.She went in.  
The whole house was shady.  
" Don`t you just love suprises? ", a dark voice said and a man come out Buffy`s sign.She look man.He was skiny and tall and his hair was turned gray.He didn`t definetly looked dangerous.  
" I heard someone`s scream.", Buffy said, still ready to fight.She know that everything wasn`t always what it first seems.  
" Oh jeah, you hear right."  
" Who it was? "  
" I don`t know.It happens a lot.Screaming I mean.I have used to it.It dosen`t bother me anymore."  
" Huh? What do you mean? "  
" A ghost.Or someone who died in this house is still searching the murder.", strange man said and looked Buffy. " And you still live here? "  
" Yeah.Child, this is strange world.I have saw lot of things and some of them are unnatural."  
" Don`t tell me about it."  
" Don`t afraid, child.Don`t afraid to believe."  
" Buffy.", Angel said, behind old man.  
The man turned." Hello."  
" Am, hi.", he replied and looked Buffy, question in his eyes.  
" Nothing.We can just...go.."  
But she knew it wasn`t nothing. Angel nodded.He know it too.   
  
" He was..too calm.", Buffy said when they were walking away from red house.  
" Many dead people are.", Angel said.Buffy stopped walking.  
Did she hurted him?  
" What? I didn`t...", Buffy said confused and he turned and they looked each others for a moment.   
  
" Yeah, you didn`t sense it, but I did."  
She continued walking beside him.  
" How..I mean, I am the Slayer.I supposes to know things like that.Without any searching it.I just..shoud know."  
" You are still pretty young.You can`t know everything about beging slayer.Yet."  
" But I shoud know.You know, slaying isn`t job, it is me, it who I am.", Buffy defenced herself.  
Angel nodded.He know that." Yeah, but do you truly know yet who you are? "  
Buffy looked him." I know who I am.Well, mostly, but it isn`t matter how old you are, you never can know all about yourself.I am so sure about that one."  
" Yeah, you are right.", Angel agreeded.Little saddness was in his voice, Buffy noteced it well.  
" I can die anyday, anytime.I have no time to get know myself as well as you.", she said, mutted.  
" Did I hurt you? ", she asked.  
Angel smiled and releviesed her just saying:" Of course not."   
But still, there was sad in his voice.He know that possibility so well.He think that every day, every sigle minute when they were apart there was lot of "what if"-questions.He know she was a human, she would die.But not yet.Not by vampires or demons, not by any unnatural.She would die happily, peaceful when she was gray and old.When she had live long and normal life.Still, that thought drow him into river of saddness.Death was too strong enemy and it will take all of us.But not today, not yet. " Good." Then she thought little about something." Oh God, I totally forget."  
" What? Is there something bigger coming up? " He was always fight in her side.Her gurdian Angel. Buffy looked him.A little smile rose on her lips." Worse."  
" What do you mean? "  
" A big biology test tommorrow and I don`t know anything about it.I totally forget it."   
  
" The man was dead.", Buffy said.  
" You mean, dead and breathing, or just dead and..well, dead.", Xander asked joined with gang in library.  
Giles looked him his "not-a-joke-time-"-look." What? I just asked.Gee, you guys are so seriasly.Is the world ends coming up?"  
" To your humor? Yeah, then we are totally stone-faces.", Cordelia said.  
" Wow.That really hurt my feelings.You are a bad women, Cor."  
She didn`t said anything, just gave him a "yeah-yeah"-look and leaved the library. " Did I said something? "  
" The man...Did he looked like anyone of these men? ", Giles said and gave the book over the table to the Slayer.   
" This one, the one with read and old-fasioned shirt." She gave the book back." What it said about him? I can`t read that language..."  
" Old french.Difficult, but not impossible to learn."  
He read a little and looked up." Are you sure it is him? "  
" Yep.What it says? Giles, just say it and stop treating me like a stupid child."  
" Am, yes.He is dead, but he don`t rest in peace." " And that`s why he scream and yell? "  
" Yes, you can say it that way.He is between two worlds and both of them are cutting him inside."  
" So, we have to kill him? ", Xander suggested.  
" No, we have to make a spell.", Giles said.  
" Which will kill him.", Xander mutted.  
" Oh, my stuff.Witchy stuff.", Willow said and smiled.  
" It isn`t so easy and you aren`t maybe enought powerful witch to do it."  
< disapointed.  
" And I have to go to lesson.Biology test, ultimate painful one.If demons will not kill me, school will do it.", Buffy said.  
" We have to go, too.", Oz said, face as calm as usual. " Yep.Math lessons.", Willow said and they all free lefted the room.  
" Hey, wait for me.", Xander yelled and run after them. Giles watched a moment to library door and then again continued reading and transletation.   
  
She looked him sleeping. Sun was setting pretty soon and she thought he would be awake. Somedays Buffy just saw a man which see loves more than she never can thought she can love anyone.Before him she didn`t know what love can be - how sweet, how cruel.  
That moment, that kind moments, always show to her that her dreams waren`t true.She keeps believing. He didn`t breath and his heart didn`t beat.But Buffy know there was always warmth place in his dead heart that belongs to only her. There was times when their situation drive her almost to madness.Almost. But when she was in her boyfriend`s embrace, she know she was safe and nothing can ever come between them. She know they will be okey.   
  
" Buffy ", he said sleepy voice when he saw slayer sitting in his couch.  
" Angel.Hi.I just...Need I reason to be here? "  
He smiled and sat next to her." You are always welcome, without reason, of course." He clapsed her closer to him.  
" But I actually have one reason.", she said and her smile faded and disapeared." You remember the guy, old man? Well, we have to find some spell to take him back to peace."  
" A restless soul...It kind spells aren`t easy ones." She nodded against his chest." Yeah, Giles said same.He try to find something, more information about it.Do you like to come library with me, seeing if he had found something new fun facts? "  
He nodded." Sure."  
And they kissed.The kiss grow soon more passionate and they separeted.It was hard and getting harder everytime.  
They shared a look." It is better go now to library.", he said softly.  
" Yeah."   
  
Buffy swinged library`s door open.  
" Buffy, Angel, good, you are here," The Watcher said.Angel noticed a little look what he gave him, thinking he can`t notice it.  
He felt quilty again.He know Giles understand...And forgive him.It wasen`t Angel`s fault what had happend to Jenny and he also know that, but it was hard to forget and forgive.  
" What have you find? "  
" I know who is he.Tommy Spencer.He was murdered last January and nobady never find the killer.Some said it was suicide, but I don`t believe it.It was violency death.He..."  
" No details, please.", Buffy said.She had hear lot of things, lot of scary and creepy stuff which would give to a normal girl nightmares...Well, it gives nightmares to her sometimes.But she can handle them better than normal teenager.He was a Choicen One, the only girl in her generation who has straight to battle agaist to evil.She was a Slayer.But also she was a teenager girl who dreamed to be normal, going shops with normal boyfriend...But it was a dream.She never coud be that, she had tired and noticed it herself.She can`t fight agaist to destiny.  
Sometimes Angel had said to her that she deserve a normal boyfriend.But why on Earth? She can`t never live a normal life.Angel was one of them who make sense in her strange life.  
Sometimes she feel like she was only Destiny`s doll, just one pin in it`s game.  
" Well, what we will do then? Call to Will?", she asked.  
" No, I think we shoud not to do that.She is too weak for this spell.We need somebady older and stronger." Buffy looked offenced for her friend." I think she is a good witch."  
" Yes, she is.For her age.Buffy, she is young and she isn`t ready for so big step.This can kill her." And I was ready to kill me boyfriend? I was ready for be slayer and forget my human for some moments? But she nodded.She never wanted to hurt her best friend." Yeah, your are maybe right.Okey then, what we can do? "  
Giles looked Angel." I think you can do this spell right."  
Buffy looked Giles." No, no, I can do it."  
Angel smiled little bit to her. " It will be okey "  
the smile tell to Slayer.  
" I do it.Just tell me what I have to do.", he said to Giles.  
The Watcher had forgive him, but now he wanted to trust in Angel again in that way how he had trusted.  
" You just said a long spell in latin.You also need 10 red and 10 black candles.You make a circle of them and step in it.You have to do this at midnight, when day turn to next one."  
" What else I have to do? "  
" You have to be strong enought.Are you? "  
He thought for a moment.Then he nodded." Yeah, I am." " But..We don`t have to do it.You know, the ghost just yell in that house.He don`t do nothing else.."  
" Yes he do.Do you remeber the murder I have told you about? These ones whitch we coudn`t solve? Well, he did them.He killed people, he killed them because he don`t know how to stop.He can`t stop it.He is a beast." Angel looked floor.Other didn`t noticed that look in his eyes for some moments.  
" Do you think that man killed demon that I and Angel found? Can just a man do that? I mean, It was a demon, more powerful and stuff like that."  
" I am sure about it.It is more than a man, it is demon, not just a human anymore.It is a demon in man`s body."  
" But why you can`t..."  
" Buffy, don `t worry about me.I can handle it.I can do it."  
The Slayer looked up Angel and nodded quitly." I hope you are right.I don`t want to lose you.Again." The silence fulled library.   
  
One minute left.  
Buffy was behind him.Angel felt her and her gaze in his back.He had told her to go something safer place, but she didn`t wanted.  
" I am here.You have to fight with me if you want me to go.I don`t leave you.", she had said, half seriasly. Half minute left.  
He toke deep and unnecessary breath. Angel looked down at book.Now was the time.He started the spell.Latin words was familiar but the spell wasen`t.Some words he has to whisper, some to yell as loud as he can.  
He lost time and place, there was just he and his hollow enemy.Then something pulled him. He lost his consciousness and losted in something dark place, between reality and some other world...There was just his memories.  
Angel saw and felt it again.He saw what he saw to Buffy as Angelus, he saw how he was hurting her...He felt how much he enjoyed it...He saw Darla, how they met very first time, how they lived and how he killed her...He saw much, so much and so painful. Then something tocher his shoulder.Silky and carring touch.  
Somebady whispered his name with sweet, but alarmed voice.Still eyes closed, he saw his one and only true love, light in his darkness and endeless night... He opened his eyes. " Buffy."  
" Oh God, what happened..Are..Angel, Oh my God...It looked like somebady powerfull slamed you out of circle..Are you okey? "  
" Yeah...It just hurt...", he said and get up sitting posession on floor.He saw that all candles was burned and deep darkness surronder them.  
" Should we go to Giles? If something is happen to you I will.."  
He took her hands in his." Beloved, everything will be find."  
The looked each others and finally Buffy nodded." If you say so.I believe you.But you look like you saw something..."  
" Shh.Buffy, everything is fine when I am with you."  
She looked him like she would start crying in any minute." Angel, I love you."  
" I love you."  
And they forget themselves in other arms and kisses.That moment was only for them. But like all dreams and beatiful moments in this world, it was over too soon.  
" Buffy, shoud we go check is he..am, dead? "  
She smiled little and they rose together, walked out his mansion to cemetary, hand in hand. " How we know is he in his grave? "  
" I don`t know.But I am sure we will know somehow." They arrivered to grave which stone was shiny and new with nice decorative rose on it.There read simple: "Tommy Spencer, Beloved Father, 1940-2001, God blessed and take care of you when we can`t anymore do that." A blood-red, real rose was in his gave. Angel toke it in his hand and looked it smile in his lips.  
" This is sign of it.Don`t ask me how I know, I just know it." He extended the rose to Buffy, little playfull light in his chocolate eyes which were full of faithfull and everlasting love.  
" This rose turn pale front of your beaty, my lady.", he said.  
Buffy laughted." You had read lot of, I think." " No, I just said the truth which my eyes and soul see.", he whispered and she felt safe in his strong ambrace.  
" I love you.", The Slayer whispered but didn`t let go of him.Couple stand there, middle of cemetary, the pale moon above them and black sky behind them.Love is a moment that lasts forever. 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
